Frozen-Sugar
by Candlehead
Summary: In the land of Sugar Rush, there were two sisters, one born with the power of ice, and one, not. One day, a tragic accident happened, causing the younger sister to forget about her older sisters powers, and because of that, the older sister holed up in her room, shutting the whole arcade out. This story DOES CONTAIN Spoilers about the movie Frozen, musical numbers, and shippings!


Heh... Another story! But what's this? A crossover? *GASP* Yeah, I went and saw Frozen a few days ago, and I have to say, it is AWESOME! Not to mention, the people who created Frozen made Wreck-it Ralph... So, SCORE! :3

I also wanna put out there that I did choose the characters kind of oddly, (And totally not bias at all o u o") but I also didn't wanna go with te same-old, same-old, and choose kind of the out-of-the-box ones... So without further notice, I present to you...

**Frozen Sugar!**

* * *

Our story takes place in an arcade... More-or-less, an arcade GAME, known as, Sugar Rush.

A cheery land, filled to the brim with colorful candies and sweets, and happy children at the age of 9 living freely...

No, no, no... Everything I said is true! But you have to imagine it a bit more... Cold. Colder... And colder... And even colder... Now close your eyes and tell me what you see? Possible an ice cream mountain? A snow cone village? If that's the case, aim for something... MORE.

* * *

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining..._

_This icy force, both foul and fire,_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

A little boy, no older than the age of 5, trots down a steep hill, sided by an older man with spiked up, brown hair. Together, they join their elders at the icy slope below, in sawing the sugar-frozen ice to make way for the racers the very next day.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love, and strike for fear!_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer..._

_Split the ice apart!_

_And break the frozen heart!_

The blonde haired child pulled out a carrot, (Seeing his friend favored those over sweets, even though the boy didn't care much for healthy foods) and handed it to his friend, who was VERY different in age and height. His friend accepted the little gift, and in return, gave him the tool the other men were using to pick up the ice blocks they were cutting.

_Beautiful,_

_Powerful,_

_Dangerous,_

_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!_

_Stronger than one..._

_Stronger than ten..._

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

As the other men continued their job with ease, the young boy seemed to be having a more troubled time with the task, seeing he was years younger than mainly everyone there. As the other men picked up large ice cubes from the water-opening they have now cut open, the young boy attempts to mimic them, but has the ice block slip out of his grasp.

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining..._

_This icy force, both foul and fire,_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love, and strike for fear!_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer..._

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart..._

* * *

However, not far from the place where the men were up, bright and early, a younger sister was still attempting to get an older sister up... Who wasn't really having much success.

A young girl, about the same age as the boy we just read about, zipped down the halls, OBVIOUSLY full of energy. She skidded to a stop at a certain door, and slipped into the room. It was around 5:00-6:00 AM, So her sister was still asleep. She clambered onto the bed and shook her sister. "Minty.. Minty, Wake up!" She chirped.

Her older sister smirked tiredly, and tried to push her sister off. "Go back to bed, Candle..." "But I can't... When the sun's up, I'M up! And I wanna play~!" She whined, laying down on her siblings side. "Well, go play on your own.." The sister replied, succeeding in shoving Candlehead off. She sat down on the Candy-Bark floor, and frowned, thinking of a way to persuade Minty to go and play with her. Then, she had a sudden thought...

She climbed back onto the bed, and leaned in close, before saying in her ear,

"Do you wanna build a snowman...?"

This time, Candlehead succeeded, and Minty's eyes fluttered open as a wider smile appeared on both their faces.

* * *

Candlehead giggled as she dragged Minty Sakura down the stairs of their castle. Minty giggled in response, but still attempted to keep her laughter to a minimum, and tried to convince Candlehead to do the same. As they finally reached the end of their staircase with a quiet, 'Thud!' They walked into the middle of their, rather large, front room.

"Do the magic... Do the magic!" Candlehead squealed excitedly, "Alright, alright... Ready...?" Her sister cooed, crouching down a bit so they were eye level. With an eager nod from her sister, she waved her hands in a circular motion to create a small snow-cone-ball. Candle beamed, and Minty shot her hands in the air, causing a soundless explosion of snowflakes and ice to float around the room.

Candlehead couldn't contain anymore excitement, and laughed out loud as snow piles formed around them. Candlehead and Minty looked at each other for a brief moment, and went straight to work!

Candlehead started to grab a clump of snow cone clumsily, and rolled it around in the snow cone spotted around her, to create the torso of the snowman. Minty was off doing the same thing, but for the lower part instead. After they finished making them, they met up in the middle, and Minty helped Candlehead set the torso on the snow-cone-man.

With a bit of teamwork, they formed a head and placed it on top. The head was rather long, so they decided to split it into 1/3 of it being the head, and chose the rest of the head to be a pumpkin hat. Minty shoved two sticks into the sides of the snow-cone-man's , and Candlehead backed up to view the creation they made.

Grabbing the arms of the snow-con-man, Minty moved them around in a way that fit what she was saying, in a gruff, boy-like manner, "Hi, I'm Gloyd, And I like Candy." She stated, as if she were the snow-cone-man himself. Candlehead gasped, and semi-squealed. She ran over to the snowy-figure and hugged him, saying, "I love you, Gloyd!"

Minty giggled at this, amused at how much it takes to win over Candle's love.

* * *

After a few hours of playing, Candlehead leaped onto a snow pile, and yelped, "Catch me~!" Her older sibling giggled, and with a flick of her hands, she formed a high pile of ice beneath her as she leaped forward. Entertained with the new game they made, she continued leaping forward. Minty, however, was starting to struggle a bit with her sisters oncoming speed.

"Candle... Slow down..!" She yelled, and started to flick with one hand. Candle, being oblivious, made a leap of faith, even though there was no snow pile to catch her. "CANDLE, LOOK OUT!"

**_ZAP!_**

She flicked her hands, to find out she hit her dear sister...

In the head.

* * *

"Oh no..." She murmured, as Candlehead's knocked-out corpse flew onto the ground. A small strand of a much lighter green formed in her pigtailed hair. Landing on an ice-cream pile, she sunk down to the actual ground level. Minty was in complete shock from what just happened, but seconds later, she ran over, tears forming in her eyes due to worry, and got down on her knees, placing her head in her lap. "Oh no no no..." She mumbled, and looked up at her parents' room door.

**"MOM! DAD!"  
**

She yelled for help. Her parents opened the door a minute or so later, and they were shocked from the state their front room was.

Covered in snow cones, popsicles, and icecream...

A sugary winter wonderland, one may call it.

"Minty.. What did you do?!" Now with tears spotting her cheeks, she ignored the question and merely said, "It's Candle..! She was jumping really high... and I tried to catch her and hit her in the head!" Her parents turned slightly pale, and ran over to aid their daughter. "It's ok, Candle.. I got you..." Minty whimpered, clutching her sister in her arms as she slightly rocked back and forth. Her father knelt down and felt her forehead, to only say, in everyone's horror, "She's as cold as ice..."

"You know where we have to go..."

* * *

The little blonde boy, formerly known as Rancis Fluggerbutter, headed merrily down the path with his companion, Wreck-it Ralph. Rancis opened his mouth to say something to the older man, but was cut off by a sled zipping past them, a trail of ice tracking it. The man and boy eyed the ground, with the newly ice printed on it, and Rancis just murmured in astonishment, "Ice...?"

* * *

As the father, mother, and Minty hopped out of the car, with Candlehead in the mother's arms, they approached a field of a bunch of giant jawbreakers. Rancis and Ralph peered from behind a jawbreaker within distance from them, and listened in on their conversation.

"Please.. We need help.. It's my daughter..!" The father called out to the jawbreakers. Rancis rose an eyebrows... Was this guy actually talking to JAWBREAKERS for advice? The father was now looking around at the rocks frantically, a look of serious plead splattered on his, Minty's, and the mother's faces, when some of the jawbreakers started to roll slowly towards him.

Ralph's jaw dropped, but the King, (Father) Queen, (Mother) and Minty remained perfectly calm. As a few of the jawbreakers paused in their place, they unfurled, to reveal that they were known other than...

"Trolls.." Ralph mumbled, just to have the jawbreaker between them unfurl itself. "SHHHH... I'm trying to LISTEN-" The troll paused, and looked at Rancis and Ralph, both in utter shock. "Aww, You two are cuties! I'm gonna keep ya..." The troll stated, hugging Rancis and Ralph's heads.

* * *

A larger, older jawbreaker rolled in front of the family, and unfurled itself to reveal a rather... Old troll. He looked up at the family, and the mother held out Candlehead. He furrowed his brow, and felt Candle's arm, to only feel the same ice-cold temperature the King did. He nodded slightly, "You're lucky it wasn't her heart..." He stated, looking Minty straight in the eye, giving her an uncomfortable feeling.

"Now, was your daughter her cursed, or programmed with her powers?" The troll turned to the father, pointing to Minty. "Uhm, Programmed with..." The mother, almost shivering with fear, was the first to ask the dreaded question, "Will she be ok..?" "I'll do what I can... The heart is nearly impossible to thaw.. But the head is easy to persuade." He informed.

The mother handed the small jawbreaker Candlehead, and he waved his hand over her head. A small, blue-pixalled wisp was slightly seen, and the troll started to explain what he was doing, "I'm removing the frozen ice out of her mind, but I'll have to remove the memories as well.." Horror flashed across Minty's face, and the man turned to her, "But don't worry... I'll leave all the fun..." He stated as he handed Candlehead back to her parents.

Still talking to Minty, he started once more, "With your powers comes great fun, and great times..." He told, as he waved his hands, a picture of minty with her powers flashed. "..But there also comes great danger and corruption.." He warned, as the picture started to melt away from it's greens and blues to blacks and reds. Minty winced, and clutched her mother.

"We'll keep her protected..." The father stated. Minty's eyes found Candlehead again, and she started to tear up once more, "So... She wont remember I have powers..?" "It's for the best..." Informed the troll.

* * *

A few days after Candlehead recovered, she forgot about what happened, and ran down to hall, skidding to a stop at Minty's door. She beamed, but her sister was frowning. She sorrowfully looked at Candlehead, and shut her door. Candlehead paused; Was she just shut out of her sister's room...? Did she do something wrong...?

She debated on knocking on the door, but decided to let Minty cool down a bit from whatever is going on...

* * *

A few years later, Candlehead ran to the window, to find.. None other than...

SNOW!

She zipped to her sister's door, curious to see her sister's response this time.. She couldn't turn down her request this time.. She just knew it! She approached the door, and started to talk through, "Minty..?" She knocked five times on the door, before starting back up again...

_"Do you wanna build a snowman..? C'mon, let's go out and play...! _

_I never see you anymore... Come out the door! _

_It's like you've gone away..."_

She sighed, looking down at her feet.

_"We used to be best buddies... And now we're not..._

_I wish you would tell me why~?"_

Her face immediately lit back up, however.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman..?"_

She pressed her lips against the lock of the door, and continued,

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman-"_

**"Go away, Candle!"**

Candle jumped back a bit, and looked at the door sadly,

_"Ok... _

_Bye..."_

Minty resumed looking out the window, and smiled at such a peaceful scenery. She giggled a little at the kids playing below, just to have ice shoot from her hands on the window sill. She gasped lightly, and pulled her hands away immediately.

* * *

Candlehead, now the age of 7, zoomed down the halls once more. Today was the day, the day her sister would accept her request! She just KNEW it!

She knocked on the door,

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls..?_

_I think some company is overdue~!_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls...!"_

She giggled, remembering just this morning, she flipped onto a couch, to wink at a picture of Sour Bill, and say,

"Hang in there, Bill!"

_"It gets a little lonely..._

_All the empty rooms..._

_Just watching the hours tick by~!_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick tock, tick tock!"  
_

She paused, waiting for an answer... But got none. She walked away, sadly.

Behind the doors, Minty, and her parents were training. "It's getting stronger...! I CAN'T CONTROL IT..!" Her mother and father sorrowfully looked at their child, and reached out to help, "NO DON'T TOUCH ME..." Minty yelped, jumping back from her parents. "I... I don't want to hurt you..."

* * *

A few years later, Minty and Candle's parents had to go on a trip over seas... Their father gave Minty gloves, telling her, "It'll help. And remember... Conceal it, Don't feel it, Don't let it show..." Minty asked if they REALLY had to go, though, but they reassured her that she'd be fine.

They didn't say they'd be fine, though.

Candle and Minty soon got a notice, saying that their parents were in a ship-wreck and now lay in an underwater grave...

The castle was very gloomy for the first few days, but one question still remained...

* * *

Candlehead approached the same door she had multiple times before, now at the age of 9. She was draped in black clothing, and slowly began,

_"Minty...?"_

_"Please..."_

_"I know you're in there..._

_People are asking where you've been..._

_They say, 'Have courage', and I'm trying to..._

_I'm right out here for you..._

_Just... let me in..."  
_

Candlehead leaned against the door, sinking down to the ground and sitting down in a ball-position.

_"We... Only have each other..._

_It's just you and me..._

_What are we gonna do...?"_

Candlehead weakly asked, resting her chin in between her knees, slowly tearing up at, not only the loss of her parents, but the loss of a dear friend...

And Minty was feeling the exact same way on the other side of the door...

_"Do you wanna build a snowman...?"_

* * *

Heh, First things first, this is actually going to be Rancis x Candlehead, NOT Candlehead x Gloyd. If you haven't seen Frozen, yet, Anna, one of the main characters who Candlehead is playing as, Actually says that to a snowman. However, you can still feel free to savor that little moment if you DO ship Candlehead and Gloyd, because believe me, I know how you feel XD

I'm also sorry if I'm messing up on some of the lines.. But I've only seen Frozen like, twice... So, I'm sorry if I'm messing up DX

Also, Yes, Ralph is going to be Sven... But hey, I can see it working out! :3

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll start working on the second chapter ASAP :3 So, Ciao for now! ^-^


End file.
